Lullaby for a princess
by Liana Luna
Summary: Nearly 900 years ago, princess Celestia was forced to banish her little sister Luna into the moon. Her subjects may praise her for saving them and their land from eternal night, but she saw her blame when she looked up to the moon. Be witness of her nightly ritual too sooth her aching heart and her desperate attempt to sooth Luna's loneliness. -SongFic (song by ponyphonic)


The moon stood high up on the sky, when Celestia stepped out on her balcony.  
She looked up and saw the silhouette of a unicorn in his scarred face.

The shadow reminded her of her own flaws and blames.

Her beloved sister was hundreds of miles away, bounded to the moon, for something she never should've been blamed for.

She only wanted some attention. She wanted friends and for her subjects to look up at her.  
She wanted love.  
Something so essential - yet something she never got enough. Not even from her own sister.

The alicorn sighed heavily, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she started to sing softly.

_"Fate has been cruel and order unkind...  
how can I have send you away?  
The blame was my own - the punishment yours.  
The harmony's silent today._

_But into the stillness I__'ll__ bring you a song  
and I will your company keep.  
'Til your tired eyes and my lullaby's__  
__have carried you softly to sleep."_

The guilt swelled inside the tired princess' heart, when she opened her eyes again.  
Even though tears were welling up in her eyes, she didn't stop singing.  
Her beloved sister... she dreamt of her - every single night.

_"Once did a pony who shone like the sun  
look out on her kingdom and sighed.  
She smiled and said: __'Surely there is no pony  
so lovely and so well beloved as I.'_

_So great was her reign, so brilliant her glory,  
that long was the shadow she cast.  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
and grew only darker as days and nights past..."_

The voice of the oh-so-calm and flawless princess swelled up with love and passion.  
How much she wished for her sister to be here… or at least to _hear _her pleading…

"_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
rest now in moonlights embrace…  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth!  
Thr__ough cloud and through sky and through space!_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night!  
And carry my sorrow in kind…  
Luna you're loved so much more than you know, __  
__forgive me for being so blind…"_

While she sang from her own flaws and the things she'd done wrong, old memories flash back into her mind. Just as real and just as sad as it had been hundreds of years ago.

Her lovely little sister, looking down at her subjects with sorrow and confusion in her eyes. The question what she'd done wrong always present on her face, along with the silent plea for love.

"_Soon did that pony take notice that others  
did not give her sister her due.  
And neither had she loved her, as she deserved.  
She watched as her sisters unhappiness grew…_

_But such is the way of the limelight  
it sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host.  
And that foolish pony did nothing to stop  
the destruction of one who had needed her most."_

A silent tear rolled down her cheek and her eyes slipped shut to prevent more of them to leak from them.  
She couldn't give in to her feelings now.  
She hadn't finished Luna's lullaby jet…

"_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
rest now in moonlights embrace…  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth!  
Threw cloud and through sky and through space!_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night!  
And carry my sorrow in kind…  
Luna you're loved so much more than you know,  
may troubles be far from your mind…  
And forgive me for being so blind…"_

She took one deep breath and stepped forward, before she let her voice boom over the whole town, into the night and, hopefully, up to the moon.

"_The years now before us, fearful a__nd unknown…  
I've never imagined I'd face them on my own!_

_May these thousand winters, swiftly pass I'll pray!  
I love you, I miss you… all these miles away…"_

It took her a while to get herself together again, but after a few deep breaths she stepped forward and set a hoof on the railing.  
She let a smile grace her lips and her tears fall freely, when she opened her eyes and send her sister the most loving smile she could accomplish while crying.

"_May all your dream's be sweet tonight…  
save upon your bed of moonlight.  
And know not of sadness, pain or care!  
And when I dream I fly away and meet you there… Sleep…"_

As she walked back into her chamber, every step felt heavy… as if she was trying to walk through a raging river.

Before she closed the doors behind her, she looked back at the moon and smiled sadly.

"Goodnight, my sweet little sister… There are only 138 more years to go… Let us pray that they will pass swiftly…"


End file.
